Black Cats Revival
by Infinity Moment
Summary: On his second chance at life in Aincrad, Kirito has made mistakes. A lot of mistakes. Will he be able to fix this one? Will he be able to save Sachi? Branch of ERROR: SYSTEM REBOOT, but can be read as a stand-alone.
1. Chapter 1: Cheers!

Black Cats Revival

Chapter one: Cheers!

* * *

**Beginning A/N:**

**If you read ESR, (ERROR: SYSTEM REBOOT) then I must warn you that this fic will contain numerous spoilers, seeing as it's set in the future of my aforementioned fanfic.**

**If you don't read ESR, then please have a fun read, as you don't need to read it to understand this fic. All you really have to know is that Kirito already has Dual Wield due to previous circumstances.**

* * *

"And a toast to the man we owe our lives to, Kirito-san! Cheers!" A blond teenager said enthusiastically, holding his goblet in the air.

The other players there followed suit, their cheery atmosphere almost intimidating me.

"Ch-cheers," I said quietly, not used to being celebrated. After all, most of the front-liners knew me as a beater, and that came with a lot of hate.

Various forms of gratitude were expressed by the players in front of me, but one line, said by a midnight-blue haired girl, really stuck in my mind. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

_Something about her seems familiar. I don't know why, but she just seems so familiar…_

"_Arigatou, sayonara."_

**_Familiar with this line appearing in my thoughts by now, I didn't show my discomfort. Though anyone able to read my eyes would notice dark, confused feelings of remorse and regret._**

"Kirito-san, I know this is a bit rude of me to ask, but… what level are you?" one of them inquired, whispering the last part into my ear.

_This guy seems to be the leader of the group._

"Around… level forty." Not technically a lie; I was level forty four.

"Amazing! Are you a front-liner?" The blond boy exclaimed.

"W-well, not really. I was for a while, but then I came back to help some people I knew, and I kinda ended up staying down here," I said, embarrassed.

_Now they might leave. I feel like that might be a good thing, as if something bad will happen to them if I stay. But… I want their friendly atmosphere._

"Amazing! Hey, if you don't mind, do you think you might want to join our guild, give us some pointers until we make it up there? You're help would be greatly appreciated. My name's Keita, by the way."

"Yeah, you seem really cool! You'll be welcome here, man!" The energetic blond boy said.

_I know it's wrong, but…_ "All right. I guess I'm in. Glad to be here."

As they crowded around me, stating their names, laughing, and just having a good time, I finally felt something long overdue. Something I hadn't felt for years, even in the real world. I felt _at home_. I felt _loved_.

_**As I started to laugh with them, I completely forgot about the upsetting feeling that had arisen from the depths of my memories.**_

* * *

"I just noticed something, Kirito. You have the full [[Moonlit Illusion Set]]. How'd ya manage that?" The blond teen, now known to me as Ducker, said while we were alone in my inn room.

I had been teaching him how to use the One Handed Claw and Dagger build, because he seemed to have almost as much raw talent as Kamiko or Argo with a Claw, and his Dagger skills were impressive as well. His Claw and Dagger style was resembling Kamiko's more and more, every day we practiced.

Before he asked that question, we had been talking about his build, and ways to improve it.

"W-well… Alright I'll tell you, but keep it a secret, okay?"

"Kay!"

"Well… Sometimes, I go to visit my old friends on the front lines. They drag me around on quests, and before I knew it, I had ended up with the full set from all the quests we completed together."

Of course, I didn't tell him about the fact that I had _two_ [[Moon Swords]], used together in dual wielding.

_[[__Dual Wield__]]… why would that woman give me such a troublesome skill so early on? I just don't get it!_

"Cool! You still care about your friends on the front lines, even after all this time? I hope that you'll feel the same towards us when you leave."

"Wait, leave? I don't plan on leaving at all. I'll see to it that all of you get to the front lines personally, and then we'll clear this game together," I stated flatly.

_Is that what I really want to do? Am I just being selfish? Trying to make up for Diabel? What are my true intentions here? I don't know myself._

"AWESOME! Well, I'm gonna head to bed. Your secret's safe with me, and I don't think anyone else knows about that set. 'Night." Ducker said, a drowsy smile on his face.

"G'night" I murmured back, deep in thought again.

_These people feel almost like family to me. I know something's gonna happen, but I'm just so_ selfish_. I know I have to leave, but I really want to help them. Maybe staying with them and training them will prevent it from happening._

**_That last thought. That was how I justified staying with them, even though I knew the risks. I was just selfish. And now… Scahi's…_**

* * *

I woke up early to find breakfast at my bedside. My first thought was how strange it was that it happened every morning, but when I noticed the blushing blunette in my doorway, it clicked.

"Sachi? It was you? Thanks, your cooking is even better than Kamiko's, and her food is _fantastic_."

"Kamiko? Is she your girlfriend?" I couldn't help but notice the slightly sad look on her face as she said those words.

"N-no! Kamiko is a friend that I met outside of SAO." _This SAO, anyway._ "I repeat, she's a _friend_, nothing more."

"O-oh, sorry for making assumptions, it looks like I offended you." Sachi said softly.

"No, I'm not- ahh… Thanks for the meal!" I tried to end our weird conversation on a good note, only making her laugh at me cutely.

Stuffing my face into her breakfast for me, I tried unsuccessfully to hide my embarrassment, I started to think.

_Wow, she's cute when she laughs. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! Anyway, is this really the right thing to do? I just don't know anymore. We're all happy, and I guess that's all that matters for now._

Then a question popped into my head, and I decided to speak up. "Umm, Sachi? Do you cook breakfast for _everyone_?"

_Selfish, selfish, selfish! Of course she does! I wouldn't get any special treatment. After all, it's only been a few wee—_

"A-actually, no. I just cook for you… a-as thanks for everything you've done for us!" Though her words did make me very happy, for some reason they made me feel even worse at the same time.

"Well, it looks like it's about time to get up and start training! Let's go!"

**_Hind sight is 20-20. It was so fun back then. But now, looking back on it, it seems as if even though I knew that this would happen, and didn't do a thing to stop it. I really only encouraged it. I was so selfish, and now…_**

* * *

We were trying to switch Sachi to a one handed sword and shield, but so far we weren't seeing any promising results.

Currently, we spent our time in [[Sunshine Forest]] on the twentieth floor, fighting giant praying mantis mobs. Sasamaru jabbed it with his spear, but it only focused on Sachi, striking her shield with one of its razor sharp scythe arms. She yelped in shock and staggered backwards.

"Sachi, fall back," I said quickly, running over and cutting off the mantis' right scythe arm.

I flashed through a sword skill and knocked the mantis' other arm up.

"Tetsuo, Switch!"

Tetsuo charged to the front and unleashed his own skill, destroying the mantis mob. A level up window appeared, signaling that he had moved up to level twenty three. As Keita and Sasamaru ran over to give their congratulations, Sachi and I stayed behind and congratulated him in our own, more quiet way.

**_But what good did it do?_**

* * *

"So, the front-liners cleared the twenty eighth floor? That's amazing," Keita said, no hint of surprise evident in his voice as he read the [[Daily Argo]].

"Say, Kirito, what makes the front-liners so different from us?"

"Probably all the info they amassed. They know how to accumulate EXP efficiently, but keep it all to themselves," I said, looking up to glance at him.

Keita flopped down on the ground.

"Yeah, I can see that. I think it's the willpower, though."

"Willpower?" I blinked.

"I guess it's more like the will to protect your allies—no, every player here. We're the ones being protected right now, but our feelings are just as strong as theirs."

I just sat there looking onward at this man, inwardly gawking.

"Of course, ensuring the safety of our comrades comes first, but I still want to join the front-liners someday." Keita finished, a determined smile on his face.

"Yea, I get it."

"Oh, you were a front-liner once. I've probably got it all wrong, from the look on your face, haven't I?" Keita inquired embarrassedly.

"You know, you're right. That was definitely a part of it," I reassured him. _A lie._

"Sup, Leader!"

I turned to find Ducker inbound. A moment later he had Keita in a headlock.

"That was so cool!"

"Hey!"

Everyone else trailing behind Tetsuo happily inquired, "So, we'll be joining ranks with the [[Divine Dragon Alliance]] and the [[Knights of the Blood]]?"

Keita refused, saying, "Come on, we should aim higher than that! We should start by getting everyone to level thirty."

"That's impossible," Sachi pouted.

I stayed back, thinking to myself.

_If the Black Cats can quickly level up to the point where they can join the front lines, Keita's ideals might influence the insular mindsets of the front-liners._

I looked at my health bar irritatedly, noticing the level portrayed was level fifty two.

_Why can't I be more like them?_

* * *

"All right, I've got some good news for everyone. Today's hunt netted us two hundred thousand Col!"

"What?!" the others yelled out.

"We might be able to buy the house of our dreams pretty soon!" Tetsuo exclaimed.

Sasamaru lightheartedly countered with, "Hey, why don't we upgrade Sachi's equipment?"

"Everyone, including me, agreed to this, but Sachi stayed strong, saying, "N-no, it's fine. I'll manage with what I have."

Sasamaru countered with, "Just do it. We can't have Kirito aggro the mobs _all_ the time."

Sachi wilted, "I'm sorry."

"I don't mind it, so no worries," I said happily, getting caught up in the cheery atmosphere.

"Thanks a lot, Kirito," Keita said, turning to Sachi immediately afterwards, "Sachi, I know switching…"

I zoned out, grimacing slightly at Keita. _So, he won't even look at me, huh? Either he doesn't like me, for one of the many reasons there are, or he likes—no, loves Sachi. Probably both._

**_All I remember from their conversation was the pained look on Sachi's face at the end._**

* * *

Looking at the night sky on the twenty eighth floor was amazing. It was as if with each floor that was cleared, another sky opened up, even more beautiful than the last. Then, I saw two people running alongside one of the most prominent mobs on this floor, the [[Bloody Hound]].

I recognized one of them, quietly calling out his name, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "Klein…"

A third person appeared, effectively surrounding the lone hound. Klein charged up a sword skill, and when it was released, it made him move extremely fast, slashing through the wolf and appearing behind it.

_Still not as fast as [[__Blink Cut__]]._

The [[Bloody Hound]] exploded into a shower of polygons, leaving no trace of its previous existence.

Klein appeared to notice me, exclaiming, "Hey, if it ain't Kirito! Guys, take care of those pups!" and walking over to me.

"Kirito, I haven't seen you in ages! You're out leveling this late?" Klein said in his usual upbeat tone.

I just stood there, regret flooding into my being.

"Wait, that mark… did you join a guild?"

"Yeah… I guess," I said tiredly.

_This is the only time I can level, and my regret decides to come back and haunt me._

One of Klein's friends called over to him.

"Hey, come on! Let's find another pack."

I started to walk past him, my heart heavy with remorse and guilt. "See you."

As I continued my walk away from him, I heard Klein mumble, "Geez, is that still eating at him?"

**_In retrospect, it would've been good to talk it out with him then and there, to unload my heavy heart, but I was just too stubborn._**

* * *

As I came back through the teleport gate in the middle of town, a PM message appeared before me.

"_This is Keita. Sachi went out and hasn't come back. We're going to look for her in the labyrinth. Please let us know if you find anything out on your end._

_-Keita"_

"Sachi…" I said quietly.

Going into my menu and activating my [[Tracing skill]], I looked around, finding her footsteps rather quickly, and beginning my search.

* * *

"Sachi." I called out towards her, having just found her under a bridge. _How cliché._

"Kirito…"

"Everyone's worried about you," I said gently.

She only looked away from me, but not from defiance. _She's so depressed that she can't even look me in the eyes. How do I fix that?_ I thought as I sat down a few meters away from the depressed blunette.

"Hey, Kirito."

"Yeah?"

"Let's run away."

Shock raced through me like a bolt of lightning. My mind was racing, absolutely terrified at the thought of leaving everyone.

_Why? Why would she want to run away? And from what?_

Betraying no emotion, I inquired, "Run away from what?"

"From this town. From these monsters, from the Black Cats… From Sword Art Online."

Completely unable to hide my shock, my face contorted into a mixture of surprise and fear. "You… You want to commit double suicide?"

"I wouldn't mind that either," Sachi said with a bitter smile.

I reeled back in shock. _What is this girl thinking?!_

"Sorry, that was a lie. If I had the courage to die, I wouldn't be hiding in the safety of this town," Sachi said, still holding a pained grin on her face.

As I finally relaxed, I heard her say, "Hey, why can't we get out of here? It's just a game, so why do we have to die for real? What's the point of all this?"

"I don't think there is a point," I said sadly, starting to feel what she was feeling.

"I'm… afraid of dying."

"Afraid of dying?" I asked rhetorically.

Her breath hitched. "I've been so scared that I haven't been able to sleep lately."

"You're not going to die," I said gently, yet assertively.

Looking up, she asked nervously, "Really? How do you know that?"

"The Black Cats are a pretty strong guild," I started. "We've built up quite a margin for safety, too. You also have Tetsuo and me, so there's no need to force you to fight up front."

"Are you sure I'm not going to die? Will I return to the real world some day?" Sachi asked, her voice as fragile as a snowflake.

"Yeah, you won't die. You'll live to see the day we complete this game."

**_I never did catch the lone tear of joy that ran down the right side of her face._**

* * *

As I opened the menu to equip my [[Moonlit Illusion Set]] items so I could go out leveling, I heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?"

I expected to find Ducker, excited about a new item he bought in the middle of the night. He always went out at night to buy his items from the Midnight Merchant with the large money he accumulates from one of his (Ancient) class items, which gave a Col drop bonus of + 100.

What I did _not_ expect to see, however, was Sachi, standing in the doorway in her nightwear, with a pillow in her arms and a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

* * *

"This guild will keep you safe. You'll return to the real world someday. There are probably a lot of other players who are scared of dying, just like you. But they still laugh, cry, and try their best to live on in this world," I said gently.

**_Such thoughts had never crossed my mind._**

"Kirito?" Sachi asked, turning around under the covers to face me.

"Don't worry, you'll survive," I said caringly.

For the faintest of moments, I thought I saw a slight tint of red on her cheeks. She nuzzled her head into her pillow, and fell asleep smiling.

_I'll definitely protect you guys._

I held my hand in the air, closing my fist strongly and grasping an intangible victory.

* * *

"All right, I'm going out for a bit. Teleport! [[Town of Beginnings]]!" Keita exclaimed, teleporting to the aforementioned town.

"So we're finally getting our own home, huh? I've never been so moved!" Sasamaru said cheerily.

"Quit acting like an old man," Ducker said, earning a laugh from all of us.

"Hey, let's go farm some Col while Keita's buying the house," Tetsuo said with his usual cheery face.

Clapping her hands together happily, Sachi inquired, "Oh, are we buying furniture?"

"Why don't we go to a labyrinth on one of the higher floors?" Ducker said joyfully.

Confused, and at the same time not surprised at all, I spoke up. "What's wrong with our usual hunting grounds?"

"We can earn money quicker on a higher floor." Sasamaru countered, "You were on the front lines once, so shouldn't you know that?"

"Our levels should be high enough for that by now, right Kirito?" Ducker said.

He believed I should be second in command, so when Keita wasn't around, he looked to me for the important decisions.

**_That's where I should've stopped them._**

* * *

It was quiet in the twenty seventh floor labyrinth, _far_ too quiet.

"See, it's a Cakewalk!" Ducker said happily.

Sasamaru just _had_ to have his input, foolishly saying, "We'll be joining the front-liners in no time."

_Wow, I'm on edge. I just feel like something bad is gonna happen. Someone's gonna die._

"Totally! Huh?" Ducker inquired, finding an odd block-like pattern on one of the walls.

_Is that…?_

He put his hands on the pattern, and as it enlarged, it started to move backwards, falling back and turning into a door. _A hidden door? Here? Wait!_

When Ducker opened the door, we all saw a treasure chest in the center of the room, just waiting to be opened.

"A treasure chest! All right!" Ducker said while running in to open it, everyone running in after him, save me and Sachi.

"W-WAIT!"

As soon as Ducker opened the chest, the room took on an eerie red hue. As the door shut and locked behind us, we saw another door opening to our right. Out of this door came what seemed to be bearded skeleton-like monsters, with red cloaks, black priest hats, and pickaxes for weapons, known as the [[Crimson Ghost Miners]].

Then, mannequin-like golems appeared out of nowhere, all around us.

A scene played out before me in my mind.

"_Teleport, [[__Taft__]]! Teleport [[__Taft__]]!"_

"_The crystals don't work!"_

_The Miner-like mobs hit Ducker to the ground and started to repeatedly strike him with their pickaxes until he was nothing but polygons._

"Guys! Don't use your crystals! They won't work! Gather up by the door and defend yourselves!"

_I won't let that happen!_

While Sachi and Ducker immediately did as told, Sasamaru and Tetsuo stayed behind, for two very different reasons.

"Why should we listen to you?! You're not our l—" Sasamaru never got the chance to finish, however, as a golem's slash sent his avatar, and his soul, forever into oblivion.

_No!_

"Sasamaru, n—" And just like that, Tetsuo was gone, never to return to the real world that we all missed so dearly.

_NO!_

"Kirito!" Sachi and Ducker yelled in unison.

They were back-to-back near the doorway, fighting off one at a time and occasionally killing a few. They were wearing down just as quickly as they were being outnumbered, which was very, _very_ bad.

_I have to save them! But the only way I can think of is—no, I can't! But…_

"_Arigatou, Sayonara."_

"SCREW IT!" I screamed, concealing my sword in my cloak using the [[Moonlit Illusion Set's]] special ability.

Immediately after, I pulled out two copies of my _real_ weapon—the one I used on the front lines.

The [[Moon Sword]].

**A/N:**

**Yes, I know it seems like I rushed things a little, but if you read the wiki under Kirito/relationships, then you'll see that Sachi was ALRREADY Kirito's first love. (Though it's unclear whether these feelings were returned.)**

**So… I wonder what'll happen when Christmas rolls around. ;)**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trauma

Black Cats Revival

Chapter 2: Trauma

* * *

_"Kirito!" Sachi and Ducker yelled in unison._

_They were back-to-back near the doorway, fighting off one at a time and occasionally killing a few. They were wearing down just as quickly as they were being outnumbered, which was very, very bad._

_I have to save them! But the only way I can think of is—no, I can't! But…_

_"Arigatou, Sayonara."_

_"SCREW IT!" I screamed, concealing my sword in my cloak using the [[__Moonlit Illusion Set's__]] special ability._

_Immediately afterwards, I pulled out two copies of my real weapon—the one I used on the front lines._

_The [[__Moon Sword__]]._

* * *

I activated a skill that it recently acquired, called [[Skill Stack]], and began rushing at them while it started charging. [[Skill Stack]] is very similar to [[Chain Skill]], but only allows you to use offensive skills connected to each other, and gives a + 15% attack bonus.

I started with [[Twister 360]], a spinning attack with 75% increased damage and controlled movement. This destroyed about one eighth of the mobs in my way.

"RAAAGH!"

Continuing with a [[Tornado 720]], a longer version with slightly decreased damage, I cut down another quarter.

A golem scratched my shoulder.

"RUEAAGH!"

I finished the chain with a [[Hurricane 1440]], a skill double the length of the last with slightly decreased damage, at **+ 25%. **I still managed to mow down about seven eighths total of the original mob count in my way.

_NO! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN! I'LL STOP THIS NOW!_

Pushing past my limits, I struck down the remaining mobs in my way, only to find myself unable to move afterwards. "DUCKER! Use your throwing picks like I taught you!"

"A-all right!"

As Ducker started to charge his throwing picks with an elemental crystal obtained from a quest, I defended Sachi using whatever parts of my body I could put in the way of the mobs' attacks. My HP dropped slowly, even with my [[Battle Healing]]. I was slowly wearing down physically and mentally, and just before I passed out, I heard Ducker shout, "Ready, GO!"

He threw the picks in all directions from where Sachi and I stood, creating an explosion of blinding electrical sparks that raced throughout the room, destroying all of the [[Crimson Ghost Miners]] and leaving the [[Paralysis]] status effect on the golems.

Then the downside took effect. Ducker took on the status condition as well, his time being twice as long as that of the remaining mobs due to their lightning resistance.

Luckily, that is when my body decided to come back to full functionality.

I sprang into action.

_Dash, slash left, dash and slash right, dash, double-left slash, dash, slash up, dash and double-downward slash-_

I felt a slash from one of the mannequin golems.

_Their paralysis wore off!_

_Turn around and slash up, dash, double-upward slash, dash, cross-slash, dash, upward V-slash-_

There were seven golems left, and one of them began to attack Sachi.

"NO!" I screamed, activating [[Blink Cut]].

Destroying the low-leveled golem with one hit, just like the rest, I looked over to Sachi to examine her injuries. "Sachi, are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay, Kirito," Sachi said shakily.

"Good, I'm going to help Ducker!" I said.

_He's probably still under the paralysis! I have to help him before he dies!_

Low and behold, Ducker lay on the ground limply, still paralyzed and in the red.

"DUCKER!" I screamed, rushing over and fending off a strike coming his way.

All six of the remaining golems were around us, trapping us in. When they got close enough, I activated another [[Twister 360]], killing the remaining mobs.

As the room returned to its usual green color, I realized what it symbolized. "It's over… that's right! Ducker, take this!"

I forced a potion's contents down his throat, causing him to gag violently before relaxing. "Thanks, man… Wait, where's Sachi?"

"She's over there. C'mon, we have to get her and get out of here. I'll escort you guys back to the meeting point we set up with Keita." I said sadly, knowing I had to leave.

_How will I explain this to Keita?_

* * *

"What happened? Why aren't Sasamaru and Tetsuo with you?" Keita inquired, obviously suspecting that whatever happened had been my fault.

_It _is_ my fault, Keita. I knew you would think that, and I know you're right, but it still hurts _so much_._

"We… found a trap room in the labyrinth on the twenty-seventh floor," I said, crestfallen.

"You _what_? Why didn't you stop them, Kirito? Why?" Keita received nothing but silence as a reply.

"You BASTARD! Tell me WHY!"

"That's enough, Keita. He saved us! Can't you show your gratitude for keeping at least a few of us alive?" Ducker defended.

_Why, Ducker. Why are you defending me?_

"Your right, Keita. It _is _my fault. I knew about that kind of trap. I was… I was a beta tester."

They all gasped in shock.

"You… you bastard! You had no right to be with us!" Keita was livid.

I heard sniffles coming from Sachi's direction. When I turned around, I found tears streaming down her cheeks. Seconds later, she broke into sobs and fell to the ground, shaking.

"See what you did?! Sachi is crying because of YOU, you b—"

"SHUT UP, KEITA! She isn't crying because of him, she's crying because of YOU! You were screaming your head off. Kirito didn't even _try_ to defend himself! He never yelled back! He just sat there and took it like a man! He admitted to doing the wrong thing, and you just kept bashing on him!"

"B-but he deceived us…" Keita said quietly, astonished at the usually happy-go-lucky Ducker's rage.

_Please, just stop, Ducker…_

"He SAVED us! You can't even consider that he's a nice person, can you?"

"Stop… you guys are making her cry harder. She's gone through something that no one should ever have to go through, and the fact that her few remaining friends are fighting is only making it worse. You're right, Keita. It's my fault. Only the strongest of testers got to the floors high enough to experience the first of those traps. I wasn't just a beater. I'm the [[Black Beater]]."

I walked over to Sachi, tears building up in my eyes. "Please… Please forgive me, Sachi." My voice broke.

"It's not you. I just can't believe that—" She broke into another fit of sobs.

"If you guys care about him so much, then you _obviously_ don't care about any of the rest of us! If you still want to be friends with him, then I WON'T be a part of it!" he turned around, walking towards the edge of the bridge.

_No!_

"Keita, don't! Please! I'll leave, just don't—"

Too late. By the time I got to the edge of the bridge, he had already jumped off, committing suicide in the worst way imaginable—he did it in front of Sachi.

My breath hitched. I found it impossible to breathe.

_My arrogance caused two people to die in battle, and one person to commit suicide. WHY?! Why did I put aside my obviously correct instincts to be with them?! The only ones left are a traumatized girl and a boy who wouldn't be able to stand without a leader telling him to!_

"It's not your fault, Kirito… we all screwed up. It was my idea to go to that labyrinth, not yours," Ducker said sadly.

"WHY?! Why are you trying to defend me? Why are you trying to comfort me? *Sniff* I just don't get it! Why are you showing pity for me?" I yelled hysterically.

"It's not pity. It's me admitting I was in the wrong. Even if I were trying to comfort you, it wouldn't be out of pity. It would be because we're guild mates, and because you're my friend."

My breath caught. _What? How can he say that with a straight face?_

"I have to leave. I could get you guys killed as well one day," I said sadly.

Ducker's fist connected with my face.

"BAKA! Can't you see that Sachi can't handle that? She's already gone through the pain of losing three of us, and you going would force her into committing suicide! And besides, she… she values you more than anyone else." Ducker seemed miserable.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Please, Kirito, don't go!"

_Sachi…_

"All right… I'll stay. But what are we going to do? Our guild disbanded when Keita… You know…"

"Well then, we'll just make a new one!" Ducker said enthusiastically. "What will we call it though? I can't think of anything…" Ducker said, trailing off at the end.

"I myself am _not_ willing to let the Black Cats fall, so how about… [[Black Cats Revival]]?" I said, finally looking up to face Ducker.

"Sounds good! What do you think, Sachi?" He received merely a nod from the fragile girl.

"Then it's unanimous! We are the [[Black Cats Revival]]! We'll be the ones to clear this game, no matter what!"

* * *

Sachi had been sleeping in my room ever since we got back to the inn at [[Taft]]. I didn't mind. If anything, it helped me think.

_Ducker and Sachi have changed. They're no longer the hyperactive boy and the nice, innocent girl. Now Ducker is a serious player, focused on actually clearing the game instead of just having a good time. Ducker's becoming more independent now that there are only three of us, like he's afraid that if I die, there will be no one to protect Sachi. I bet that he wants to prepare to be the one to protect her in case I'm not around. Sachi barely even resembles her former self, so it's understandable. She's so weak and fragile. Well, I won't ever leave them alone to die. I will protect Sachi, and train Ducker to be one of the best._

_"And besides, she… she values you more than anyone else."_

_What did that mean?_

"Kirito?" a tiny voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Sachi?" I said gently.

"Can you lay down with me?" the meek girl inquired, exhausted.

I had been sitting on the bed next to her for hours, ready to do anything that she asked, so of course I complied. "Sure."

"Thanks. I-I was having a nightmare," she said, sounding on the verge of tears.

As I got under the covers, I heard soft sniffling sounds coming from the traumatized girl. I felt horrible, knowing that there wasn't much I could do other than what had been done. Gradually, her sniffling died down, and I started to hear the soft breathing of a sleeping angel.

_Wait—"angel"? The heck? Where the heck did _that_ come from?_

"I'll definitely protect you guys this time. I won't let you die, Sachi." I told her, even though she couldn't hear me.

"Thank you," I heard Sachi say drowsily.

_Is she talking to me? Or is she just talking in her sleep?_

* * *

The next day, while lying in bed, I decided to PM Kamiko to see if she could help me teach Ducker the proper form in Claw and Dagger technique, among other things.

_"Hey, Kamiko. I have a favor to ask of you. I have a friend that uses the Claw and Dagger style, and I was wondering if you could help me teach him the proper form. You _are_ the best in that style, after all._

_"Also, I hope you could show him the quest locations for some of the elemental crystals, because he can somehow infuse their power into mass amounts of throwing picks, and then throw them for elemental damage._

_Thanks,_

_-Kirito"_

I started to get up, only to suddenly notice a pair of arms around me holding me tightly.

"Sachi… I need to get up… I have to help Ducker train so we can both be able to protect you. Come on, please let me get up," I said gently.

"But you won't come back! You'll leave with Ducker, and I'll be all alone! I don't want that…"

_Sachi… Her trauma is messing with her ability to think rationally._

"I'll never abandon you, Sachi. I promise, I'll always stay by your side," I said.

_What the HECK did I just say?! I can't do that! But… I can't leave her either. Aaah! I just don't know what I should do!_

"Hey, Kiri—what did I just walk in on? You guys went that far already?"

"She thinks that if I get up to train you, then we'll both abandon her," I said, my face betraying no emotion.

Inwardly, however, I was blushing like wildfire and my heart was racing. _What the heck? Why am I getting so worked up over this?_

"Oh, okay, that makes sense. Hey Sachi, why don't you come with us? Don't worry, we'll watch over you. We'll make sure nothing happens to you," Ducker reassured her.

"Yeah, we'll always be there for you. But we need to train to make sure that we'll be able to protect you. Now come on, let's go," I said gently.

* * *

When we met up with Kamiko, she immediately rushed up and enveloped me in an unbelievably strong bear hug, her ever-present claws digging into my side and sending a shock wave up my spine.

"Kiri-kun, I heard what happened from Argo! Are you okay?!"

I could _feel_ Ducker's cold glare right after I received the [[Paralysis]] effect from her [[Thunder Claws (Unique)]], making me go limp in her arms.

"Umm, Kamiko? Your claws paralyzed me," I said dryly, struggling against the status condition to form each syllable.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't thinking," she said, pulling out an antidote crystal. "Cure!"

When my body recovered, I turned around to face a frightened Sachi and a livid Ducker.

"As I was going to say, this is my friend from the beta, Kamiko," I said calmly, inwardly cowering in fear under Ducker's devilish glare.

As soon as I said Kamiko's name, Ducker's face brightened with the force of one hundred desert suns. "You mean [[Kamiko the Black Edge]]?! Whoa, I'm such a huge fan of yours!"

"Don't the normal players like you hate the beta-testers?" Kamiko asked in mild confusion.

"I don't care in the slightest! Remember that Kirito is the most hated of them all, and yet he _still_ risked his own life to save ours."

_Ducker…_

"Thanks, Ducker. But I still only saved two of you," I uttered, inconsolably sad.

"Doesn't matter. Two is better than none, right?" Ducker said cheerily.

"Well then, let's get to work!" Kamiko exclaimed.

* * *

Two hours later, Ducker was extremely exhausted from Kamiko's relentless training.

_She never lets up, does she? That's just her. Ever since the boss fight on the twenty-fifth floor, she's been more serious than I've ever seen her._

_Almost as serious as… you know what, it doesn't matter._

I sat down next to Sachi, watching her very quietly so I wouldn't disturb her.

"Kirito…?"

"Are you okay, Sachi?"

Sachi smiled sadly. "I'm fine. I have a question, though."

"Sure, go ahead. I'll listen," I reassured her.

"Why did you join our guild?"

Suddenly, it felt as if my lungs were filled with ice, and my vocal cords were frozen in place, unwilling to betray my jumbled thoughts.

"I see…"

"To help."

"What?" Sachi asked in nervous confusion.

"I joined to help you," I uttered, finally finding my voice.

"Just me?" Sachi queried.

_What do I say? My heart says yes, but my brain wants me to say no…_

After an intense mental battle, I decided to side with my brain.

"Your guild."

"Haha… you were a part of our guild too, Kirito," Sachi said cheerily.

_Sachi… thanks._

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for cheering me up, but you need it more than I do," I said gently.

I moved over and wrapped her in a hug.

_Aishiteru, Sachi._

"How sweet! What luck to walk in on something so juicy!"

"Argo. Don't. Ever. Mention. This. To. Anyone. Got it?" I said, inwardly sweating buckets at the thought of this becoming public.

"All right, got it! I gotta go, bye!"

"Oh no you don't. You're going to _promise me_ that you won't tell _anyone_. Only then can you go, Argo," I said, getting up and grabbing her by her hood.

"O-okay, Ki-bou! Please s-stop looking at me like that Ki-bou; it's r-really freaking me out," Argo stuttered.

"All right, you can go now, Argo," I said, dropping Argo to the ground.

I watched in amusement as she scurried away, almost like an oversized rat.

_That girl is crazy. Her nosiness is gonna be the death of her._

"Well then," I said, walking over to Ducker and Kamiko, "How's the training coming along, you guys?"

"It's… exhausting. She's _crazy_ strong!"

"It'll only get worse, Ducker. Trust me, she fights _hard_." I said, with a smirk.

"_What_?! It gets even _harder_?!" Ducker yelled in disbelief.

"You're dealing with the second strongest player from the beta, _and_ one of the strongest players overall. Don't expect to get out of this training without being severely exhausted and injured. Trust me, she can _destroy_ you."

"Well then, I'll just train harder until she can't!" Ducker said with amusing enthusiasm.

"_That's_ the spirit! Now, let's spar again, Ducker!" Kamiko said with a blinding smile.

"Well, I asked for it. Come at me bro!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry. Come at me sis!"

As I walked back over to sit next to Sachi, I noticed that she had started to nod off.

"Sachi," I said quietly, sitting down next to her. "Should we go back to the inn?"

"No… I'm all right. But Kirito… could I lay my head down on your lap?" Sachi requested, as timid as a kitten.

"Of course, Sachi." _I'll do anything for you._

I wanted to say that last part, but I found myself unable to do so. I just couldn't say it.

_The heck's wrong with me? Why can't I just speak my mind? It doesn't make any sense!_

I sighed. _I guess love doesn't make sense._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well then… what do you guys think? I hope this authors' note won't take up too much space, but I do feel the need to explain something from the last chapter.**

**A Set is a group of equipment that gives a bonus when equipped together. They're fairly common in video games, and can consist of any number of items. In this fic (and ESR and the other branch), they will consist of:**

**Cloak (optional depending on set)**

**Ring (same as cloak)**

**Boots**

**Gloves**

**Armor (same as cloak and ring)**

**Weapon**

**Sub-weapon if included in set**

**(Sets are usually specialized to a specific weapon class, with the exception of Dual Blades, which fall into the one-handed set type. With Dual Blades, you would just use two of the main weapon.)**

**Kirito's current set, the [[Moonlit Illusion Set]], includes the following:**

**Moonlit Cloak (upgraded from Cloak of Midnight)**

**Illusion Ring**

**Lunar Boots**

**Nightshade Gloves**

**No Armor**

**Moon Sword x 2 (Both are mini-boss drops. There are also store-bought versions, but the drop versions are stronger.)**

**No sub-weapon**

**And there you have it. End of explanations.**

**See Ya!**


End file.
